


It's to you I will always return

by barkspawnvevo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Afterlife!AU, Dragon Age Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Fluffish?, Some blood and gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barkspawnvevo/pseuds/barkspawnvevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of Skye Tabris ended along the Fifth Blight. The history shall always remember the sacrifice of this one Warden, who raised from Denerim Alienage to be the one to save the world. However, the choice wasn't easy for Skye: as she left the mortal world, she also left behind the love of her life, her comrade-in-arms Grey Warden Alistair. It has been ten years since Skye made the ultimate sacrifice, and back in Thedas something dark is brewing. Includes one major spoiler from Inquisition. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's to you I will always return

She used to wonder what would happen after death. That was, of course, before she had actually died. After that, she had known. Yes, there had been a white light. Yes, she had seen again the once had loved and lost and yes, she had been there to welcome those she had loved but who had been left behind only to join her bit later, for example few of her friends from alienage. Those poor ones had gotten shot by darkspawn arrows and died of infection couple days after the battle, left in the ruins of collapsed houses injured to die an agonizing death withering away slowly and the ones who had gotten the bloght from spatters of darkspawn blood. For the last ones she was the most sorry for. It is the most painful death: blood boiling in your veins, slowly losing one's mind and grasp of reality weakening. But what she was most grateful (and at the same time, selfishly even a bit sad) was that the love of her life, her fellow Grey Warden Alistair was still down there fighting the good battle. She had been watching over him since the day she had sunk her sword into the head of the Archdemon. _It has been what, a decade now?_ From what she had heard from the ones arriving bit later than her and seen by keeping the eye of the world, she had done good. _"Hero of Ferelden"! A fancy title._ Sometimes it had been hard to look what was happening to Alistair down below. There had been nights sometimes after her death when she had been watching over him not sleeping but instead distracting himself by doing the most unimportant tasks. "I can't sleep. If I do, the nightmares come", she had heard him saying to Leliana once few weeks later after the battle. "They're not horrible because she's in them, dreams like those I had already when she was alive", he had confessed, "they're horrible because when I wake up, I can't do the same thing as I did before. I can't wake to find her sleeping next to me, pull her deeper in my arms and tell myself that they're just dreams, she is still safe with me. But instead that's when I remember that she is nowhere to be found anymore." But no matter how much she missed him, she still hoped not to see him for a long time. He deserved to live. After, decades from now when he would arrive because the Calling had driven him to the Deep roads to face his demise or simply because old age had taken it's toll from him, tha's when she would be there to welcome him. That's when their eternity, their forever together would start. But dear Maker, how she hoped it would take some time _. Please don't bring him up here for a while. I can wait, I will wait. It's not his time yet._

 

_**In the Fade** _

Down there, few words are said in the dephts of the Fade. Young elven woman turns to face Grey Warden's armorbearing blond man. "Go to the Maker's side, Alistair", she says. "Thank you, Inquisitor, but it's someone else's side I have in mind", he answers. And that's when he starts running towards the Nightmare demon size of a building. From the corner of his eye he sees the Inquisitor, Hawke and their companions running off to safety. _Atleast there were someones I was able to save from danger that would surely kill us all._ His thoughts flew to the one who he was unable to a decade ago. _My greatest regret. I should've went with her. To sacrifice myself, so she wouldn't have to. I would've done it to save her._ A little smirk appears to his face as the blood from the stomach of the demon he sliced open with his sword shower on to his face. _It's ironic, how our together forever turned out to be just less than a year._ _I wonder if I will see her again soon.._ Disgusting-sounding crush comes from behind his back. World is white, hot pain. He looks down to his stomach. Something looking like massive claw covered in blood - _that's my blood_ \- has gone through the middle of his body and exited just before his navel. He tries to breath. There is no air to flow through his mouth to his lungs, just sharp pain. The claw-like object is jerked off and he is thrown to the ground. He feels blood watering his underarmor. He has seen people to die to the wounds like these in battlefields and he knows he won't make any difference. _It won't be long now._ He wonders if there is Maker who will greet him once the life actually leaves his body and he goes to that next world, whatever that might be. _If all that's complete bullshit, I'm going to write strongly-worded letter to the Chantry._ This would be the time to the final words. However, no one but the Nightmare demon - _it actually sounds like I did some damage to it. Yay, me!_ \- is around to hear it. _Well, that's not a reason not to make them good ones._ Her name escapes from his lips, and the Fade is once again empty from the living things inside.

 

 

She slowly raises her head from her hands, drops them to her lap ands looks around. Dogs she used to play with when she still lived in the Denerim Alienage run past her and the bench she is sitting on. One of them stops by her and looks at her asking for a stroke. She fulfills the wish of the dog, and anothers appear around her. She watches the dogs cafefully until recognizing the mabari, who had accompanied him through the Fifth Blight. She had saved the dog from the darkspawn corruption by bringing the ingredient needed from the Korcari Wilds to the kennelmaster of Ostagar tending the wounded dog. After the battle she hadn't had much time to think about the dog and she had just forgotten the whole thing and pushed the dog out of her mind, until he had came to her aid at the beginning of her journey. From that day he had been her mabari. After some thinking, she had came to the decision to name the mabari Barkspawn. She had had some help from Alistair, though. Her own imagination had always been very poor. If she had had to figure out a name for the dog herself, he would've just been Dog. The mabari comes closer and she pets his head. He wags his tail and she lets a little smile to creep to her lips. Alistair had had the dog for some time after her demise. He had been taking care of the mabari, but in a battle against remaining darkspawn, something had happened to the dog and she found him running back to her. She didn't want to think what had caused that. She scratches the dog behind his ear. "You know what Barkie, if you could just get me...", she starts saying but is interrupted by the voice coming somewhere behind her back. "Something you need, my dear?". That voice. It makes her heart rise to her throat and her stomach drop to her knees. She hadn't dared to hope... _I just imagined it. If I now turn around, I'll just see empty space behind me and feel stupid. No, I won't look._ She looked. He is there, smiling, looking the exact same he had the day they had met. She stumbles up from her bench and starts running towards him. He raises his hands and catches her when she arrives. He lifts her up and spins her around in his arms. Her hands are tightly locked behind his neck. He lowers her without never loosening his grip of her. He pulls her closer to him. Their lips find each other. This is a dance and they both know the steps, even though it has been years since the last time they danced this dance. They both could swear they could keep the kiss going on forever now that there's technically nothing stopping them from doing so, but after some time they part their mouths and just look at each other. She collapses in his embrace, and he tightens his arms around her. "You weren't supposed to come here yet", she sobs. "Your time wasn't full.". "Well, neither was yours", he answers and rests his head upon hers. "But I for one am glad to be here.". She draws her hand from his neck and wipes away some of her tears. "Well, I for one am glad that you are. But still...". He silences her with another kiss and she answers to it. There's no need to argue. That's not how she wants their eternity to start. Both of their faces are wet with their tears, but they don't care. It's him and her, again, forever this time. The dance that had started in Ostagar, when Duncan ordered the young elf girl, who he had saved from execution by recruiting her, to search for the junior member of the order to help accompanying her with tasks leading to her Joining, was started again and now to a song that would never end. _And thank the Maker for that._

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it. Hope you enjoyed, even due to the few (especially grammatic) errors is writing. English isn't my first language..


End file.
